


Anywhere But Georgia

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullshit Laws, Fluff, Georgia, Kissing, M/M, Traumatized Dean Winchester, wincestwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean won't go to Georgia.





	Anywhere But Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost late with this... squeezing in by the skin of my teeth!

“Hey, Dean, I think I got a case. A guy found dead in his own home, strangled with the lamp cord. But the entire place was locked up, and no finger prints anywhere.” 

“Oh yeah? Maybe it’s a poltergeist. Where at?” 

“Uh… Tifton, Georgia.” 

“I’ll call Rufus. I’m pretty sure he’s in that area somewhere.” 

“...we’re not that far.”

“I’m not going to Georgia.” 

Sam blinks as the bathroom door shuts behind Dean. The man almost never refuses a case -- what’s up now? 

Sam frowns. Maybe he got injured on the last one and he thinks he can pull a fast one on Sam and avoid telling him by having a break between hunts. 

Of course not that hiding physical injuries would work well since they sleep together. Sam will find out eventually. Dean must have something else going on, Sam decides. But now is not the time to pry. He’ll let Dean stew about it for a bit first. 

He waits til the evening, when they’re sweaty and tangled together in the aftermath of great sex, breathing together and almost asleep.

“De?”

“What?” 

Sam starts stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Why don’t you wanna go to Georgia?”

“I don’t wanna.” Dean shrugs a little and yawns. “Maybe I wanted to just relax here with you.” 

Sam smiles a little. “That really all?” 

“Is that not good enough to be all?” 

Dean sounds a little whiny and it makes Sam huff out a laugh. “Fine, fine. But whenever you wanna tell me what this is really about, feel free.” 

“Bitch.” Dean grumbles, reaching up to flick Sam's ear. 

“Jerk.” Sam winces, and that's the end of it.

Temporarily.

It's a little while before it comes up again. Sam's watching some documentary about something, he's not really even sure what it is. Just mindless t.v., when Dean walks in. 

“Hey.” Sam takes the offered beer gratefully. “Thanks.” 

Dean plops down on the couch next to him. “Somebody has to save you from crappy TV. Especially about Georgia.” 

“Dude,” Sam can't help himself, he has to know. “What the hell is with you and Georgia?” 

“Nothing.” Dean huffs. “I just don't like it.” 

“Why not?” Sam prods. “What's wrong?” 

Dean sighs. “I was six, okay? We were at some little diner place in Nowheresville, Georgia. And you know what? They fucking arrested some dude because he used his fork and knife on a piece of fried chicken!” 

Sam's eyebrows go up. “Seriously?” 

“Yes!” Dean gestures with his beer for emphasis. “They have some bullshit law that you can't eat your fried chicken with fucking utensils!” 

“Wow.” Sam shakes his head. 

“And that's why I hate Georgia.” Dean takes another swallow. “It's a matter of principle. I.have never eaten my chicken with a fork knife, but if I fucking wanna, I will, and I don't wanna worry about damn cops.” 

Sam tosses an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulls him closer, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “You won't have to. Promise.”


End file.
